


Lounge singer.

by 13thColdWar



Series: it'll leave you breathless (or with a nasty scar) [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, As Time Goes By - Freeform, Bearded Steve Rogers, Bombshell Blonde Natasha Romanoff, F/M, Undercover Mission, awed!Steve, breathless!Steve, brunette Steve Rogers, casablanca references (not really), lounge singer, singer!Nat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thColdWar/pseuds/13thColdWar
Summary: 1. “Steve and Natasha went undercover: Nat is a lounge singer, while Steve is a random bar patron as her backup. She started singing some old time tunes and her smoky voice left Steve breathless and in awe at the Russian femme fatale.”





	Lounge singer.

**Author's Note:**

> yep, another 5+1 series from yours truly

Steve Rogers was just a scrawny little kid from Brooklyn, who happened to be thrust into a new decade, because his body was preserved in the ice for almost seventy years due to the fast metabolism of his body; a gift from the serum when he was chosen by Dr. Erskine for Project: Rebirth. 

Due to this serum, his body was now free from any of the ailments he had endured growing up. His asthma was cured, and he can now even hold his breath for over twenty minutes. But he found a year or two later that his asthma never left him, and was just sitting aside in the moment, waiting to be awakened. 

Several months after the Chitauri attack, he found out that Peggy helped in founding S.H.I.E.L.D. And so after he visited her, he decided to join the organization. He was immediately partnered up with Agent Romanoff. 

Natasha was not exactly warm with the idea of replacing her old partner, but since Clint Barton was on vacation and was currently recovering from the mind control, she was left with no choice but to introduce America’s Golden Boy to the world of lies and deception. 

It was three missions later (all of which were just a simple extraction) that he was actually introduced to the world of espionage. They will have to infiltrate a club, which was rumored to be a place where an auction for weapons left by the Chitauri was to be held. It was a simple reconnaissance mission; they’ll just have to gather intel and confirm the rumor. They were not granted the permission to strike. 

For a brief fleeting moment, Steve was afraid that it was a strip club. And that Natasha will have to pose as a stripper in order to get in. The gentleman in him doesn’t like the idea of any man ogling her (or maybe it was the possessive one?), she may be a real catch in the eye but she deserves more than that. She’s a beautiful, intelligent and strong woman and she deserves to be treated like a queen. Luckily though, it wasn’t a strip club, it was a simple lounge. Natasha will infiltrate the lounge by posing as a singer that will perform for the night, while Steve will be a random patron of the lounge. 

The lounge was in New Orleans and they have to leave New York at 17.00 and stay at a S.H.I.E.L.D.-issued apartment until 20.00. Fury told them that they don’t have to worry about the apartment because every other resident there was S.H.I.E.L.D. and that the landlord himself was an agent. 

“So let’s run over our plan again. Cap, stay near the stage. There is a said to be a hidden door west of the stage, keep an eye on that door while I entertain the guests and look for anyone familiar or suspicious. I have a very good vantage point from the stage,” Natasha said nonchalantly while putting on her dangling earrings. 

When he’d first seen her emerge from the bedroom wearing the black sparkly dress that showed off her creamy neck and shoulders and went down until her heels, he might as well have gone to heaven and died. She was a vision. And with her hair dyed blonde and curled to one side, she looks like someone straight from the 40s. 

Steve cleared his throat, trying to shake the thoughts about his partner out of his head. “Yeah, of course. Everything’s clear,” he replied while fidgeting with his tie. S.H.I.E.L.D. also made him a very expensive and sophisticated three piece suit. And Natasha made him wear a fake beard and had him dye his golden hair chocolate brown. 

Natasha looked at him through the mirror in the vanity chair, smirked, and put her hands down from where they were placed hooking her earrings. Steve immediately looked away and suddenly found the wall in his left very interesting; he was caught looking at her, while she was bending no less. God, she might think I’m a pervert, he thought. 

She stood up and started walking towards him, only to stop a breath’s inch away and fix his tie. “Mind helping me put my necklace?” she whispered in a breathy voice. Her breath fanning his neck and he can’t help but swallow hard. His Adam’s apple bobbed, and Natasha automatically darted her tongue out to lick her lips. 

“N-no, not at all.” Then he followed her back to the vanity, but made sure to keep a distance between them. “Here,” Natasha said, reaching the pearl necklace towards him. Then she turned around and he was given the full view of her creamy back and voluptuous curves. 

Right after Steve placed the necklace on Natasha’s neck, there were three soft knocks on their door: their cue to leave. Then suddenly, Natasha Romanoff was the Black Widow. 

Steve was the first to leave to go to the lounge and he was to use another route as to not raise any suspicions that they were together. After placing himself in his position, he ordered a whiskey to help him blend in. He did a quick sweep with his gaze and finally settled them on the “hidden” door at the left side of the stage. 

The lights dimmed and the spotlight was situated in the middle of the stage where the curtain was being drawn. A piano on the right was revealed with a gorgeous lady leaning on it. 

_Gorgeous doesn’t even do her justice._

____

____

Then, she stood up straight grabbed the mic and winked playfully at the pianist. The first keys were played, and now everyone at the room was watching her. 

_“You must remember this, a kiss is still a kiss…”_

____

____

And Steve could have sworn that his breathe stopped for a moment, being replaced instead with the smoky voice of the woman on stage. He knows the song, he's heard it during his time and he knows that it's from a movie that came out during the war (that he never got the chance to see because he was pretty busy trying to save the world). But right now, he can’t focus on anything other than Natasha. 

God, her name alone brought chills to his spine, much like her voice is doing to him now. His first thoughts about her voice when they had first met was that it was raspy, and dare he say it, sexy. It was probably the most alluring voice he’s ever heard, and he never even gave a thought about a singing Natasha until now. 

A smile was brought upon his chiseled features when her emerald orbs met his ocean pools. She was indeed an extraordinary woman. 

_“The world will always welcome lovers, as time goes by…”_

____

____

Then, there was applause everywhere. And he’d like to think his was the loudest. 


End file.
